Akatsuki High
by elloitsstephaniee
Summary: Akatsuki High, where the teachers care for nothing more than the student's education "I said get me a donut!" Or not... MAJOR OOCNESS NaruHina other pairings later on
1. Prologue

Me: Hey everyone

Me: Hey everyone!! Alright, this is a new story and do not worry, To Meet Again will be updated, I just need people's updates for their characters to appear.

Neji: Or, you could just update it and not care about the others…

Me: NO!! (Smacks Neji)

Neji: OW!!

Me: I care about my reviewers and I shall wait if I must!!

Neji: (mutters) Drama queen…

Me: (Smacks Neji)

Neji: Ow!!

Me: I heard that!! Now, face your DOOM!!

Neji: what…?

Fangirls: NEJI-KUN!!

Neji: NOOOOOOO!!

**Disclaimer: I think you'd all know me by now if I owned Naruto**

**Warning MAJOR OOC ness **

**Kakuzu does not have those weird black tongues; he's actually pretty hot in this XD and Zetsu does not have that venus flytrap around his head**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

Somewhere in a dark, secluded area; several individuals were gathered in a meeting of some sort; a dark figure with red eyes spoke, "Alright, so we're all clear with the plan, right?"

The others figures nodded in response and replied, "Right."

One figure with blonde hair spoke, "Our mission is crystal clear, yeah; it'll be a bang, like art!!"

Another one with red hair spoke, "You know nothing of art, Deidara."

The person, Deidara, looked over at the one that had insulted him and glared, "I do too!! I know more about art than you do Sasori, yeah!!"

Sasori glared back at him, "You speak no truth in your words; I know a lot more about art than you do."

Then a person with white hair yelled at them, "Will you two, shut the fuck up!! I'm fucking sick of listening to you fucking arguments!!"

Deidara glared at the person, "Shut Hidan; this is not your place to say what you want, yeah!!"

Hidan glared back as well, "I can do whatever I fucking want and say whatever I want to fucking say; and I say, shut the fuck up, because you're giving me a fucking headache!!"

"Why don't you just go and pray somewhere with your freaking Jashin-sama!!"

Hidan gasped, "You dare to fucking insult the name of Jashin-sama!? You shall fucking DIE!!"

The person to the right of Hidan, who was counting the number of money in his wallet for the thousandth time, spoke, "Calm yourself down Hidan; this mission requires all of us here, not all of us here minus one."

Hidan glared to his right, "Shut the fuck up Kakuzu!! Like hell I'll fucking listen to you; this fucking brat deserves to fucking DIE!!

Kakuzu sighed, "Well… it can't be helped."

Deidara steamed, "WHAT!? Kakuzu; I thought you were on my side!!"

He blinked at the blonde, "I never said I was on any side; I was merely stating what was the truth, but it doesn't mean I'm going to stop Hidan from doing what he wants."

"But, but, that's not fair!!"

* * *

Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, and Tobi were having a nice conversation… well, it was more like Kisame was yelling at Tobi for laughing at him when Tobi scared him by popping out behind him while Itachi and Zetsu were watching; "SHUT UP TOBI!!"

Tobi kept laughing, "AHAHAHAHA!! Kisame-senpai got scared!! AHAHAHAHA!!"

Kisame's face flushed red with anger as he lunged toward the laughing boy, "Why you little-" he started chasing him while he yelled, "I'll teach you not to laugh at me!!"

Tobi just kept laughing and running around, "AHAHAHAHAHA!! Can't catch me Tuna face!!"

Kisame just got madder, "Tuna face? Oh, you're going to get it now!!" He started chasing Tobi even faster and Tobi just ran faster as well.

Itachi and Zetsu just stared before looking towards each other; Itachi started the conversation, "So… do you like ham?"

Zetsu just stared at him, "… Dude… I'm a vegetarian…"

Itachi blinked, "So yeah, do you like ham?"

Zetsu sighed, "No…"

Itachi nodded, "Oh… so… do you like pickles?"

"… No…"

"WHAT?! How can you not like pickles!? I mean, it's… its pickles!!"

Zetsu raised a brow, "So... just because I'm a vegetarian, it doesn't mean I'm supposed to like pickles."

"But… but… it's pickles!!"

"So what, why do you like pickles?"

"… No…"

Zetsu sweat dropped; "You know what… just… just never mind…"

"Okay… hehe…" Zetsu looked over at Itachi, "Hehehe… Ahahaha!!"

"What's so funny?"

"Hehehe… pickles… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Zetsu just had stress marks on his head as he watched Itachi laugh his ass off at the word pickles; suddenly there was a bright light and at the door stood Pein and Konan. They both looked inside as Konan said, "What is going on in here?"

They both looked on as they saw Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, and Hidan argue over something; Kisame chasing a laughing Tobi with a killing intent, and Itachi laughing his ass off while Zetsu just stared at him with many stress marks above his head. Pein just stared as he replied, "I… don't even want to know…"

Konan looked at him then back at the group of lunatics, "Hmm… but should we tell them to get out of the closet? School's going to start soon…"

Pein just stared for a few extra moments before walking away, "You can take care of it, Konan; I'm going to my office."

Konan stared after him then looked at back inside the closet; she sighed, "Oh boy… why is it always the woman that have to take care of everything…?" She then proceeded inside the closet and shut the door.

* * *

Me: Alright, so now we're done with the prologue!!

Neji: (arrives panting and clothes practically shredded) Thanks for helping me!!

Me: It was your price to pay and you know it!!

Neji: Whatever… I'm going to go change…

Fangirls: KYAA!! NEJI-KUN'S GOING TO CHANGE!! GET HIM!!

Neji: AAAAHHH!! (Runs away yet again)

Me: (stares before turning back) Okay, so the next chapter's called, "Biology." Let's see who teaches that class.


	2. Chapter 1: Biology

Me: Alright, the second chapter already!! Joining me today will be Jigoku-Hime Neko-Tenshi716's character, Satumi Salina!!"

Salina: Hi!!

Me: In this story, her character and mine shall be in it; although they won't know what torture will await them

Salina: What was that?

Me: Nothing!!

Salina: No, no, what was that last thing you said before, torture? What did you mean by tha-?

Me: Well, I don't want to keep the readers from reading the story, so carry on!!

Salina: No, we're not finished here!! What did you say befo-

**Disclaimer: You should all know I don't own Naruto so yeah…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – Biology

At Akatsuki High, the teachers care for nothing more than for the learning of their students; well… that is, after they've had their fun. A large group of students were all just hanging out in the yard; it was the first day of school but they all knew each other very well. They were the rookie nine, team Gai, and the Sand Siblings; but what all of them didn't know was of the torture that awaited them. Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku no Kankuro, and Tenten were all playing football on the field while everyone else just sat and talked and did other things. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were swooning over Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata and Aburame Shino were watching silently, Akimichi Chouji was eating, Nara Shikamaru was trying to take a nap, Sabaku no Temari was yelling at him for trying to fall asleep while they were talking, and Gaara was… was being Gaara… It was only when the bell rang did everyone stop what they were doing and walking inside the building; they had all gotten their schedules and were in the same class so it was okay; Naruto then started talking to lighten up the silent mood, "Hey, what do you think class is going to be like, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at him in annoyance, seeing as though he had interrupted her while she was oogling at Sasuke, "I don't know Naruto, but why don't you go bother someone else?"

Naruto shrugged and looked over at Hinata, "Hey Hinata-chan, what do you think our class is going to be like?"

Hinata looked up at him and blushed as she looked away and replied, "I… I don't know Naruto-kun, but I'm sure it'll be worth learning… maybe it'll even be fun…"

Naruto grinned at her before putting his hands behind his head, "Yeah… well, I never really liked school… but who knows, maybe it will fun!! Thanks for you input, Hinata-chan!!"

Hinata just blushed as she nodded, "Your welcome… Naruto-kun."

"So yeah, what do you think is going to be for lunch?"

"Um… well, I brought my own lunch with me so I don't really know…"

"Man, I hope they have ramen here; hey, you know what my favorite type of ramen is? It's pork ramen and…" Hinata just listened on to his ramen rant as he continued to talk and talk of the many different kinds of ramen he likes. But then again, she didn't really mind...

* * *

Neji was glaring at Naruto as he walked behind the two; it was his job to keep Hinata safe and he was doing so by monitoring her and Naruto so that his stupidity doesn't wear off on her. Tenten who was talking with Lee looked over at him and sighed; she said, "Neji, calm down… it's not like he's going to hurt her or anything like that."

Lee nodded and replied, "That's right, Neji; I trust Naruto to not do anything to Hinata-san, so you should too, it would be a very wise and youthful decision."

Tenten sweat dropped at his reply and looked at Neji again, "I trust Naruto too, so come on, lighten up."

Neji just shook his head and replied, "Whatever…" and looked away from them; most likely at the students who were talking by their lockers. It was then he saw two particular girls that were talking; when the Uchiha passed by the black haired one seemed to glare at him. But that wasn't what caught his eye, it was the girl next to her that was trying to calm her down; she had lavender hair and purple eyes. Sure it was strange but he wasn't one to talk, he had silver eyes with no pupils; they had a pinkette in the group, three blondes, one raven head, his cousin with indigo hair and lavender eyes, a red head, a guy that had makeup on his face, a pineapple head, a guy with a bowl cut and bushy brows, a guy with red triangles on his face, and guy that wore a trench coat and sunglasses all the time. So, none of them should be talking actually… as he passed by he stared and it was then did she look his way; there wasn't a so much of a blush there, not even a single emotion as she stared, only a blank look. Afterwards she just turned back to her friend who was still glaring at the Uchiha; one thing was for sure though, this would be an interesting year.

* * *

As soon as Sakura got Naruto out of her view, she turned to Sasuke, "So, Sasuke-kun, what do you think our class is going to be like?"

Sasuke didn't say anything as Ino pushed Sakura out of the way, "Move it, forehead, you're too close to MY Sasuke-kun."

Sakura glared as she pushed Ino back, "Why don't you just move your fat ass, pig? And what are you talking about YOUR Sasuke-kun, he's not yours!!"

Ino glared back at the pinkette, "Okay, so maybe he's not, but he will be!! Besides, what makes you think that you're good enough for him?"

"It's because I know I'm good enough for him, unlike you porker!!"

The two just kept bickering while Sasuke paid no mind to them; he stared ahead as he walked towards his class. It was when something caught his eye did he turn his head; it was a girl, a black haired girl with blue eyes, she seemed to be… glaring at him!! He's never seen a girl with a look like that before, maybe one with hearts, a shy one, or even one with stars in them, but not a glare. He stared at the girl for quite sometime before he just turned his head back ahead of him; he decided not to pay any mind to it… but it wasn't working…

Suddenly a voice inside him spoke, **'Oh come on, you know you're curious.'**

'_Oh no… I thought I got rid of you…'_

'**Nope, I'm still here; I've just been away for a little while.'**

'_Yeah, and what a good while it was.'_

'**Okay, getting back to what matters, you know you're curious about the girl.'**

'_The girl?'_

'**Yeah, the one that was glaring at us.'**

'_Oh that one… well, why should I care if she glares at me or not; it's not like she's bothering me so…'_

'**You keep telling yourself that; but here me out, your curiosity will get the better of you; but anyway, what do we have next?'**

Sasuke sighed as he took out his schedule; when he saw what he had, he sighed and looked around for the classroom he would most likely dread; _'Ugh… Biology…'_

'**What's wrong with that? Biology's okay.'**

'_It's not the class I don' like,'_ Sasuke stopped within the open door as he stared at the figure at the teacher's desk, _'it's the teacher…'_

The figure stopped what he was doing and looked over at Sasuke with a smile on his face, "Why hello little brother!! Welcome to Biology class!!"

Sasuke glared at his brother as he walked in, "Yeah… whatever…"

The rest of the students came in as Itachi stood up from his desk; he scanned his eyes over everyone as he stood at the front of the class. "Alright class, please stand at the sides of the classroom as I call out your names; I will call three at a time and you shall sit at the table to my left as I head down the rows." He started calling out names and in the end, this was the order:

**On the left side:**

**Student, student, student**

**Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino**

**Kankuro, Temari, Gaara**

**Student, student, student**

**In the Middle:**

**Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke**

**Ren (OC), Keiko (My OC), Salina (My friend's OC)**

**Student, student, student**

**Student, Student, Student**

**On the right side:**

**Hinata, Kiba, Shino**

**Student, student, student**

**Neji, Tenten, Lee**

**Student, student, student**

Sasuke sighed at his seat at the front of the class; _'Great… just great… I'm in the front of the class for Itachi to do whatever he wants…'_ It was then he felt someone glaring at his head from behind him; he turned in his seat to see that girl from the hallway earlier still glaring at him. He just stared at her impassively before turning around; _'She's still glaring at me… what the hell did I do, I don't even know her!!'_

* * *

Itachi looked everyone over again and smiled, "Alright, now, let's begin shall we? On each desk you will see a textbook in front of each of you; please open up to page 253 and start taking notes throughout all three chapters, then do the questions on page 280." He watched as everyone took out their notebooks and pencils/ pens and started flipping through the pages of the books. After a little while he decided he was bored watching all of them; he checked if the door was closed and locked, it was; and then he got up and walked to his little brother. He looked over Sasuke's shoulder to see what he was writing; he was writing one of the important facts that he should have and it was then Itachi started, "What are you doing?"

Sasuke sighed in irritation and replied, "I'm writing…"

"… What are you writing?"

"Important facts…"

"Why?"

"Because you told me too…"

"Oh…" he was silent for a moment as Sasuke continued to write down the sentence, "NO, DON'T WRITE THAT!!"

Sasuke looked over at his brother in shock and annoyance, "What?"

"Don't write that!! Erase it!!"

Sasuke sighed, "Fine…"

He started erasing it and when he was done it Itachi started again, "Why'd you do that?"

"Why'd I do what?"

"Why'd you erase that sentence?"

"Because you told me too!!"

"No I didn't!!"

Sasuke stared, "Yes you did…"

"No I didn't!! You lie… I'm telling you, you lie!! Write it over!!" Sasuke sighed in irritation as he started writing it again, "What are you doing now?"

"I'm rewriting it!!"

"Why? I told you to erase it!! Not rewrite it!! Erase it!! Erase it I say!!" Sasuke, with little patience, erased it, "NO!! I told you write it again!! No erase it!! Write again!!" Sasuke got so frustrated, he nearly broke his pencil in half; he rewrote it and that's when Itachi decided to go bother someone else; he looked around and saw Neji and Shikamaru. He pointed at Neji, "MR. HYUGA!!"

Neji jumped and looked up, "Yes, Mr. Uchiha…?"

"I want you to do fifty push-ups for me!!"

Neji looked at him as if he was crazy, "What…?"

"NOW MR. HYUGA!! I SAID FIFTY PUSH-UPS!!" And so Neji got on the floor and started to do his fifty push-ups; Itachi then looked at Shikamaru, who was about to fall asleep, "MR. NARA!!"

Shikamaru jerked awake and shouted, "The answer is 2!! No, 3!!"

"INCORRECT!! The answer is 5!!"

Shikamaru looked in bewilderment, "What…? I knew it!!"

"NOW, FIFTY JUMPING JACKS!!"

Shikamaru looked in annoyance as he continued sitting, "I don't want to do any jumping jacks, and we're not in gym, so-"

"I SAID FIFTY JUMPING JACKS!!" Shikamaru's eyes widened as he got up and started doing jumping jacks; he then turned towards Sakura, "Miss Haruno."

She looked up in delight, "Yes Mr. Uchiha!!"

He looked at her in all seriousness, "I want you… to…"

She practically had stars in her eyes, "Yes? What, what?"

"Get me a donut…"

Sakura's face faltered a bit, "Um… okay, but the donut shop isn't for another five mi-"

"I said get me a donut."

"Yes, I know, but I can't leave school, just to ge-"

"I said get me a donut!!"

"I heard you the first time, but I ca-"

"Miss Haruno I said get me a donut, not argue with me; so go get me a donut!!"

"Uh… y-yes… Mr. Uchiha…" As she passed by he put a hand on her shoulder; she looked up at him with curiosity, "Get me a glazed donut."

"U-uh… yes, Mr. Uchiha," he then took his hand off her shoulder and allowed her to leave; but what she didn't know was that when he put a hand on her shoulder, he actually put a tracker on her, so if she tried to escape, she'd get shocked. So when she walked out of the building, everyone could hear a faint scream from the classroom; Itachi smiled as he closed the door and looked towards everyone else.

First he looked at Shikamaru and Neji who were still doing push-ups and jumping jacks, "Mr. Nara and Hyuga, what on earth are you two doing in my class?" The two of them looked at him in disbelief as he continued, "This is Biology, not PE class; please sit down before I report you to the principal." When they both sat down he yelled, "Mr. Nara and Hyuga, I thought I specifically told you two to do fifty jumping jacks and fifty push-ups; why are you two sitting?"

Both of them gaped at him as they both replied, "You told us to-"

He cut them off, "I DID NO SUCH THING!! I specifically told you to do fifty push-ups and fifty jumping jacks, why aren't you doing so? Come on, GET UP!!" They both got up and started doing so again, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TWO TO SIT DOWN!!"

They both stopped and looked at him, "Yeah, but you-"

"Spare me your excuses and sit down!!" They both just sighed in irritation and sat down again; Itachi then looked around and saw Lee; he walked over to him and opened his mouth to say something when he got up and started doing jumping jacks. Itachi stared at him, "Um… thank you, Lee… you may sit down now… You get an A for the day…"

Lee smiled in content and sat, "YOSH!! Thank you, Mr. Uchiha!!"

Itachi smiled and looked at everyone else, "SEE!! WHY CAN'T YOU ALL BE LIKE LEE?! Tsk, tsk, everyone…" Everyone just stared at him as if he was crazy.

* * *

Sasuke watched his brother make a fool out of everyone and himself as he commanding people to do things they don't want to; it was then he felt a tap on his shoulder; he looked beside him to see Naruto grinning at him. He looked in annoyance and asked, "What is it, dobe?"

Naruto just grinned and held out a note, "Can we switch seats today?"

Sasuke just kept his look, "No."

Naruto's face fell as he complained, "Oh, come one teme!! Please!!"

Sasuke just turned to his notebook, "Why should I?"

"Because I said so!! And because I wanted to give this to Hinata-chan, he held up a folded note. "Come on teme, switch seats and I won't bother you for anything like this for the rest of the day."

Sasuke sighed, "The rest of the day?" Naruto nodded rapidly and he sighed, "Fine…" He got up from his seat as Naruto slid into his and walked around to Naruto's seat. He then watched as Naruto tapped Hinata on the shoulder and gave her the note, soon they were passing notes like crazy; he sighed and felt that same feeling he was being glared at. He turned around to see the lavender haired girl, but then next to her the girl was still glaring at him; this time he glared back, he did nothing wrong to her so there was no reason to glare at him. It wasn't until the lavender haired girl put a hand on her shoulder did the black haired one cease; he in turn, turned around and wondered, _'What is up with her…?'_

* * *

Itachi wasn't paying attention to the glaring contest up front and had only continued; he looked at everyone to see they had their notebooks out; he shouted, "WHY DO YOU ALL HAVE YOUR NOTEBOOKS OUT?"

They all looked at him; one random student was brave enough to speak up, "Um… you told us to work on the pages in the text book."

"I did not…"

"Yes you did, you told us to take notes and-"

"SILENCE!! I said nothing of the sort, put away your notebooks!!"

"But you-"

"I said put them away!!" They did just as told, "Why'd you put your books away?" They all looked at him in shock, "Take them out and finish your assignment!!" They took them out and were all waiting for him to say put them back in their bags but when they didn't, they shrugged and turned to the pages.

When they did, the first thing they read was 'blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah' literally; all the words were replaced with the word 'blah.' Ino raised her hand, "Um… Mr. Uchiha…"

He looked at her, "Yes? Miss Yamanaka?"

She held up her book, "Why is there a picture of the Jonas Brothers in my book?"

He looked at the book and narrowed his eyes at her slightly, "Miss Yamanaka, why did you paste a picture of the Jonas Brothers in my book?"

She looked at him in disbelief, "What? But I didn't-"

"I will not tolerate such behavior of disrupting school property."

"But I didn't do this!!"

"Right, then why are there glue, scissors, and a magazine with a cut out on your desk?"

Sure enough, when she looked, there were exactly the things listed in front of her; "What? But these aren't mine!!"

"Yeah… then whose are they? Sure Mr. Akimichi and Mr. Nara would have glue or scissors but a magazine with the Jonas Brothers? I don't think so."

**Ding!! Ding!! Ding!!**

"Oh, there goes the bell; alright, no homework for today please be ready for tomorrow!! Now…" he smiled at all of them before shoving them all out of his room, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!! Come again soon!!" He smiled before slamming the door behind them. Sasuke merely stared at the door before walking away, muttering, "I have to deal with this all day…?"

* * *

Itachi slammed the door on his students before walking over to his desk; he sat down and pulled out his laptop. He switched it on and he opened a server with the other faces of the teachers on it, all of them stared as he typed, "Part 1: Biology complete."

Then on the screen appeared, "Good Job; now Part 2: Art can begin," in multicolor, indicating that all of them had replied.

He then typed "Hey… Zetsu…"

In a green font, Zetsu replied, "What Itachi?"

"… Pickles… hehehehe…" Itachi then closed his laptop before anyone could say anything, especially Zetsu. He then spoke to himself, "I never liked them…" then he thought to himself, "Hmmm... I feel like I'm forgetting something... something very important..."

* * *

Sakura was still trying to get out of the school doors; she was very burnt, due to the many shocks delivered to her; she looked at the doors, _'Alright, I can do this!!'_ She ran towards the door and as soon as she got passed the doors she was shocked from the tracker. Soon her body realized that her body couldn't take much more of the shocks and she passed out on the steps of the building.

The janitor happened to pass by and when he saw Sakura he sighed, "Why is it always me that has to take care of the dirty messes this school makes...? Oh yeah, it's my job..." He then proceeded to take the broom and sweep Sakura to her next class.

* * *

Me: Well… that was interesting, there wasn't that much NaruHina in there but I will get to it; Salina and Keiko weren't in there as much either… But, don't worry, there's still the next chapter!!

Itachi: Yeah… but I won't be in it...

Me: Yeah… Hey Itachi… I wish I had you for a teacher…

Itachi: Why thank you; I always knew I was destined to be a teacher

Sasuke: No, you were not destined to be a teacher!!

Itachi: Yes I was!!

Sasuke: No you weren't!!

Itachi: Prove it!!

Sasuke: Well for one thing, you were teaching Biology class; we didn't learn a thing about Biology!!

Itachi: So!! As long as you're a teacher you can teach anything so long as it pertains to teaching.

Sasuke: Yeah, but it's common sense to teach under the lesson of what you're supposed to teach!!

Me: (Ignores the bickering brothers) well, uh… yeah, as you can all tell, Biology is done and Art is next!! I bet you can all guess who teaches that!! I'm going to give you choices:

**In your review, type:**

**Bananas for Deidara**

**Cherries for Sasori**

**Or **

**Fruit Punch for someone else**

Me: Well, good luck to you all!! Oh and if it seemed as if I was bashing any of the characters, I'm not, I just like teasing them, but do not worry, I'm not just teasing them, everyone will have their turn in the next few chapters.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 2: Art

Me: Wow… the second chapter already…

Hinata: Yeah… you don't usually update this quick…

Me: I know… but I really like this story; it's your turn to shine!!

Hinata: Aww… really?

Me: Yeah, plus, my internet's out so I have nothing to do

Hinata: (Sweatdrop) Oh… well, that's a… pleasant thought…

Me: Yeah… but you know you love me…

Hinata: I don't even want to answer that…

Me: Oh, that's right; you don't love me, you love NARUTO

Hinata: S-shut up!!

Me: Whatever…

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or anything that is trademarked in this story**

_**

* * *

**_

Recap

"_Oh, there goes the bell; alright, no homework for today please be ready for tomorrow!! Now…" he smiled at all of them before shoving them all out of his room, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!! Come again soon!!" He smiled before slamming the door behind them. Sasuke merely stared at the door before walking away, muttering, "I have to deal with this all day…?"_

_Itachi slammed the door on his students before walking over to his desk; he sat down and pulled out his laptop. He switched it on and he opened a server with the other faces of the teachers on it, all of them stared as he typed, "Part 1: Biology complete."_

_Then on the screen appeared, "Good Job; now Part 2: Art can begin," in multicolor, indicating that all of them had replied._

_He then typed "Hey… Zetsu…"_

_In a green font, Zetsu replied, "What Itachi?"_

"… _Pickles… hehehehe…" Itachi then closed his laptop before anyone could say anything, especially Zetsu. He then spoke to himself, "I never liked them…" then he thought to himself, "Hmmm... I feel like I'm forgetting something... something very important..."_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Sakura was still trying to get out of the school doors; she was very burnt, due to the many shocks delivered to her; she looked at the doors, __'Alright, I can do this!!'__ She ran towards the door and as soon as she got passed the doors she was shocked from the tracker. Soon her body realized that her body couldn't take much more of the shocks and she passed out on the steps of the building._

_The janitor happened to pass by and when he saw Sakura he sighed, "Why is it always me that has to take care of the dirty messes this school makes...? Oh yeah, it's my job..." He then proceeded to take the broom and sweep Sakura to her next class._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Art

Hinata was at her locker getting her books for the next class; she was really happy so far. I mean, why wouldn't she be? She got to talk to Naruto all period!! Well, technically she was passing notes to him but still, it's almost the same thing!!

****

Flashback

**Hinata was staring at her weird Biology teacher who she knew as Sasuke's brother, she really didn't get how they were related now. I mean, sure she never thought he'd be like this, but the resemblance was so close!! Oh well… now she knew that sometimes resemblance isn't always meaning their personalities are the same. Hinata kept watching her teacher yell at students until, at he corner of her eye, she saw a note fall onto her desk. She turned around and picked it up; she thought it might have been for someone else and it was merely a simple note that she had to pass to another person. She looked around at everyone, who was still looking at Itachi, to see who the note could belong to, but it was then she saw her name on the note. She cautiously opened the note to find Naruto's handwriting!! She read the note:**

**Naruto's Handwriting**

_Hinata's Handwriting_

**Hey Hinata; what's up?**

**She looked back at him and he waved and grinned; she smiled back shyly and she took out her pen and wrote:**

_Nothing much… just watching Itachi yell at people… and now I'm writing this note back to you! )_

**She folded the note and just put it on in front of him, seeing as though Itachi won't be taking any notice any time soon. Naruto opened it, read it, and wrote back: **

**Ohhhhh… okay then; man… Itachi's really got something to say, huh?**

_I know! I couldn't believe this was Sasuke's brother…_

**Well… the resemblance was kind of… you know, but personality wise? No…**

_Yeah… I think Itachi's just playing with our minds…_

**You never know!! I mean, Itachi's just… well, I don't really know what to say…**

_Why don't we just change the topic?_

**Sure!! So… umm… how's it going?**

_Umm… I don't know… _

**Yeah… not much to say anymore, huh?**

_Yeah… I really don't know what to say!!_

**I don't either… hmmm… oh!! I have something I want to ask you!!**

_Yeah? What is it? _

**I was just wondering… if you wanted to get some ramen with me!? **

**When Hinata got the note back she blushed**

_Umm… Sure! D_

**Great!! So, how about after school?**

_That's fine by me!_

**Cool; I'll meet you at your locker and we can walk to class together, if you want to that is…**

_Okay, sure; I'll see you after class then_

**Yeah, sure!! Oh, we better stop because I can see Itachi coming this way!!**

_Okay_

**Alright, now stop passing it to me**

_No, you stop passing it to me!_

**No, you stop passing it to me!!**

_NO, YOU STOP PASSING IT TO ME!!_

… **Okay!**

**Hinata sweat dropped and just put the note away; then the bell rang and Itachi kicked them out of his classroom.**

**End of Flashback**

Hinata was so excited; she had a ramen date with Naruto!! And he was going to meet her at her locker!! She blushed lightly at the thought and started to distract herself by getting herself ready for her next class. But, it was then when she finished did she hear a loud voice calling her name, "HINATA-CHAN!!"

She turned around to meet cerulean blue eyes; she jumped in surprise and took a step back; she then looked over at the male blonde and smiled, "Hello… Naruto-kun."

He grinned, "Are you ready for class?"

Hinata nodded, "Yup."

"Alright; let's go!!" They both then proceeded to walk down the halls to their next class, Art.

* * *

Sasuke was at his locker getting his sketchbook out of his locker; he was wondering what was up with that girl and the glaring… _'What's her problem? I mean… I don't even know her…'_

'**But I bet you want to know!!'**

'_Oh no… it's __**you**__ again… I thought I got rid of you in therapy!! The quietness was so nice when you were gone…'_

'**Nope; you can't keep a man down!!'**

'_You're a figment of my imagination while at the same time my complete opposite and conscience that lives in my head.'_

'… **So!!'**

'_What do you want?'_

'**I want you to admit that you like the fact that someone, other than Hinata, DOESN'T have an interest for us.'**

'… _You know what? Maybe if I ignore you, you'll stop talking… even just for a bit…'_

'**What? Did you say something? I wasn't paying attention.'**

'…'

'**Hello?'**

'…'

'**Hellllooooooooo!!'**

'…'

'**Fine; be that way, but I'll be back!!'**

'… _Hehe… yes…'_

Now that he was rid of his inner for now, he got his art supplies and headed over to Art; practically killing himself trying to go through the sea of fangirls. He finally made it but when he walked inside his eyes widened and twitched; there sitting at the table was the person that was practically at his house twenty four/ seven. Deidara looked over at the seemingly frozen boy and waved, "What's up Saucy?!"

Sasuke's eye just twitched before he heard people giggling and snickering behind him…

* * *

Me: I want Doritos…

Sasuke: What the freak? Where'd you get Doritos from? You put down snickers…

Me: I know… but I've had this craving for Doritos all of a sudden…

Sasuke: Uhh… okay then…

Me: Don't mock me!! I just want Doritos…

Sasuke: I'm not!! I'm not!!

Me: Yeah, sure Sasuke...

* * *

Yeah, he turned around and saw Naruto and Hinata trying to hide… well… not really hide they were just plain out laughing at him. Sasuke just twitched one more time before he sat down; what he didn't notice was the person next to him… When he turned to his right he saw the girl that kept glaring at him… she wasn't now… She was concentrating on a drawing that she was working on in her sketchbook; he managed to get a peek in. His eyes widened at the sight; it was absolutely breathtaking. It was a picture of a panda surrounded by bamboo in morning with her baby. He thought, _'Wow… she's really good…'_

'**Yeah…'**

'_Aw, damn it…'_

'**Ye- Hey, what's that supposed to mean?'**

'_Nothing…'_

'**Yeah, it better be nothing, yeah…'**

'_Why? Why Kami did you give me a weird Inner?'_

'**Shut up, you know you love me'**

'_No… I don't because then I'd love myself and that's just not me.'_

'**Whatever… Oh, Deidara alert!!'**

Sasuke closed the conversation with his inner to see Deidara walking over to the two seater table he was sitting at. What he was surprised to see was that he went over to the girl, and not him; he thought that Deidara would take this time to mock him like he usually does at his house. Without meaning to, he listened in on their conversation.

* * *

Deidara walked over to her, "What's up?"

She looked up, "Oh, hey Deidara; I see you're the teacher now huh?"

"Yeah… how's your sister?"

"She's doing well."

"I heard she's in Italy right now."

"Yeah, she's working on selling her clothesline there."

"Yeah… that's good for her; well I better start this class huh?"

"Yup…"

He then walked over to the front of the class; then it began, "ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS!!" Everyone jumped and looked over, "ALRIGHT!! NOW!!" They were all just waiting to hear the push-ups and jumping jacks but they didn't, "I want you to take out your markers, pencils, color pencils, and yeah… that's it, yeah." They all just sweat dropped and took out their stuff, "Wait, what are you doing?"

Sasuke answered, "We're taking out our stuff-"

"I said take out your clay and stuffs!! Now take those out!! Yeah!!" They started doing that; but they left the other things out just in case, "Alright!! Now, today we're going to-"

Sasori came in, "Deidara, Pein said not to blow up the classroom… again…"

Deidara looked at him, "Awww… why not?"

"Why not? What do you mean why not? How are you supposed to teach without a classroom?"

"I'll go outside!!"

"Ugh… Deidara…" Deidara took out a cookie, "OOOOHHHH!! COOKIE!!" He threw it out the door, "MINE!!" He followed it out and Deidara closed the door.

"Okay class!! Today we are going to-"

Then Itachi burst the door open!! "DEIDARA!!"

"What now?" he looked at Itachi.

"… Hi… hey, can I borrow Haruno Sakura for a moment?"

"Haruno Sakura? Hold on, she's…" he looked around, "not…" Then the janitor came in sweeping a burnt Sakura in the room, "Oh, she's right there!!"

Sakura lifted her head, "W-what?"

Itachi went over to her, "Miss Haruno, where is my donut?"

"I-I… I don't have it…"

"W-Why not? I specifically asked you to GET ME A DONUT!! I WANT MY DONUT MISS HARUNO!!"

"B-But… but…"

"Now please, go get it!!"

Sakura sighed, "Fine… yes Mr. Uchiha…"

She then got up to go out the door, "No wait!!" She turned around, "I want… what do I want?" He stood there for a good five minutes before he answered, "OH!! I want an éclair!!"

"Yes Mr. Uchiha…" She then turned around

"No wait!!" She turned around again, "I want you to go out the window…"

"What?"

"I SAID GO OUT THE WINDOW!!"

"WHY?!"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!!"

"WELL I DON'T WANT TO!!"

"WHY?! YOU CAN FLY RIGHT?"

"WHAT THE FUCK??"

"DETENTION MISS HARUNO FOR USE OF BAD LANGUAGE!! NOW GO OUT THE WINDOW AND FLY!!"

"But I don't wa-"

"I SAID OUT THE WINDOW AND FLYYYY!!"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT ALREADY!!" She then proceeded to jump out the window and actually started to flap her arms… until she fell… from a three story building… You could hear a thump and then another shriek, one that you might have recognized as the one from Itachi's class.

Itachi then went over to the window in worry, "Miss Haruno, Miss Haruno!!" She weakly looked up at him and smiled weakly at the thought that Itachi cared for, "I WANT A GLAZED DONUT!!" never mind…

Then Deidara started yelling at people, "BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, I don't know… I want to yell at people too!!" He then got dressed into Military General clothing, "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS!! I WANT PUSH UPS AND CURL UPS AND JUMPING JACKS!! FIFTY EACH, NOW MOVE!! HUT, HUT, HUT!!"

Shikamaru and Neji are like, "Oh no… not again…"

They all started doing the exercises, "NOW, SIMON SAYS JUMP ON ONE FOOT!!" They started jumping on one foot, "NOW SPIN AROUND!!" They spun around, "STOP!!" They stopped, "DOUBLE TAKE THREE TIMES!! ONE!! TWO!! THREE!! NOW… PELVIC THRU- aww who am I kidding… this is Spongebob we're doing…"

The students just sweat dropped, they were all like, "What the freak…?"

They all of a sudden Deidara was in his regular clothing and they were all sitting down, "Now then… you two!!" He pointed at Neji and the girl with lavender hair, "Fix that light bulb!!"

They both looked at it and it was perfectly fine; Neji raised his hand, "But it's working perfectly fi-"

"I said fix the light bulb…"

"I know but we have no reason to if the light bu-"

"I want you two to fix the light bulb!!"

"I know but it's not eve-"

"I SAID FIX THE DAMN LIGHT BULB!!"

"But it's not even-"

"There are no buts in my class Mister Hyuga Neji; now you and Miss Shimata Keiko go fix the light bulb right now, otherwise your butt will be hanging on the wall!!"

Neji just muttered and reluctantly got up; Keiko, as he heard from Deidara was already there with the extra light bulb, seeing as though she took the time to get it from the storage closet while Deidara and he were having their little chat. He stood next to her and looked around, he then looked at Deidara, "Where's the ladder?"

He just looked at him, "What ladder?"

Neji gave him a look, "How are we supposed to fix the light bulb, which is still perfectly fine by the way, without a ladder?"

Deidara gave him the 'Duh' look, "There are other ways to fix a light bulb without a ladder you know…"

"I know there are but we don't even need the ladder since the light bulb's perfectly fine!!"

"So what? I said you needed to change it so you have to change it!!"

"Why do I have to listen to you anyway?"

"Because I am the teacher!! I am the LAW!!"

"No you're not!! You're the same person that nags at me every time I'm near you!!"

"That's because I can!!"

"Oh yeah!! Well…"

The argument just dragged on while Keiko stood there like, 'Can we just fix this damn light bulb so I can sit down?'

* * *

Sasuke watched one of his best friends argue with one of the same blondes that came over to his house every single freaking day; he turned to his right and saw that the girl was watching the three in the front with amusement, with a small smile on her face. It was then he saw the smile go away when she looked down to start sketching in her book again; he thought, _'She… has a nice smile…'_

'**Yeah… she does… she also has a pretty face.'**

'_Is that all you ever think of?'_

'**Hey, I'm just being the person that you truly, deeply are inside.'**

'_Yeah, it kind of sucks…'_

'**Shut up…'**

'_I'm just wondering…'_

'**Wondering what?'**

'_Why doesn't she smile often?'_

'**I don't know, but you know she's kind of staring back at you now…'**

'_What?!'_

Sasuke snapped out of his conscious mind and stared back into midnight blue eyes; he moved back a little and said, "What?"

Her eyes narrowed a bit, "What do you mean 'what?' You're the one that was staring first, and it's kind of rude you know…"

Sasuke winced, "Uhh… yeah… um… sorry, about that…"

"Whatever…" She turned back to her drawing.

Sasuke stared a bit more before he looked over her shoulder into her book; if what he saw before was breathtaking, what he's seeing now just left him speechless. It was the same one she was working on before but it was in black in white, now she was working out the colors and the way she did it just… well, left him with no greater words to describe it. So, instead, he just said, "Wow…"

She heard him and looked over, "What?"

Sasuke blushed in embarrassment that he was caught and looked away, "I said… wow…"

"… Why?"

"Because… I thought that… you were really good and that you drew very well…"

Her eyes widened a bit before she looked skeptically at him, "Uhh… thanks… I guess…"

He looked over at her, "Uhh… so, you know the teacher?"

She looked glanced at him before looking ahead, "Yeah…"

"That's… that's nice… I know him too…"

"Really, how so?"

"My brother went to High School with him, and the fact that he comes to my house practically every single freaking day…"

"He does?"

"Yeah, he comes so often that he even has his own room and stays for dinner most of the time…"

"W-wow…"

"Yeah well… you get used to it…" She nodded before Sasuke asked her another question, "So anyway, I see you a lot… but… why are you always glaring at me…?"

She looked over at him, "Hm? Oh… I… really don't know… I guess it was just the fact that I thought you Uchihas were always the rich ones… The fact that you had everything, I guess it was just… I don't know… plus the author can't remember the reason as to why I do so…"

* * *

Me: What? I forgot!!

Salina: Yeah, sure you did…

Me: I really did!! I haven't updated in weeks so…

Sasuke: Yeah, everyone can surely tell that…

Me: Sasuke shut up and get me my Doritos…

Sasuke: What?

Me: I said I want my DORITOS!!

* * *

Ahem… yeah… so anyway, Sasuke just nodded, "That's understandable but it's not true… I was born into a rich family… it doesn't mean I wanted to be…"

Salina raised a brow, "Oh…"

"Anyway," he turned his body towards her, "Why don't we start over; it's a good start since I never really got your name…"

She grinned dryly and nodded, "Sure."

"Okay then," he held out his hand, "As you know, I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

She took his hand and shook it, "I'm… Satumi Salina."

He gave her a small smile, "Well, it's nice to meet you Salina."

Her grin widened a bit "It's… nice to meet you too Sasuke."

"Uh… so… umm, how about we get to know each other at another time; seeing as though we may not get the chance to…"

"Sure… I guess…"

"Okay… so, how about after school? Meet me at the front gates?"

"Sure."

* * *

"FINE!! I'll change the damn light bulb!!" Neji sighed as he pushed Deidara's desk underneath the light bulb, he stood on it and waited for Keiko to get on too. When she did, he proceeded to crouch down so she could stand on his shoulders, while he held her legs. Disaster struck when Neji slipped on a sheet of paper on Deidara's desk. Neji fell back and fell off the desk; his eyes widened when he realized that if he slipped Keiko must of fell too. He looked around to see Itachi putting her down gently; he let out a breath he didn't know he held and walked over to her, "I'm sooo sorry, are you okay, Keiko-san?"

Keiko dusted off her pants and looked up at him, "It's okay… and I'm fine; you slipped so it's no big deal… Oh, and don't call me –san, okay? It gets really annoying…"

"Oh… okay, no problem; but are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine…"

**BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!**

Dust covered everywhere and when everything was cleared up; everyone saw that there was a wall missing… They all looked at Deidara who was practically grinning from ear to ear, "WOOOOOOOO!! That's was a BLAST!! See, that's what art really is… if only Sasori could understand that, yeah!!"

Itachi was just like, "… Well, I'm off to see Zetsu!!" He then left the now blown up classroom.

**Ding!! Ding!! Ding!!**

As the bell went off everyone, who was now smoked covered, went off to their next class, while Deidara went on his perfectly fine desk and sat down. He took out his laptop and typed in, "Part 2: Art, complete."

Everyone typed in the rainbow color again, "Good, now Part 3: PE or Gym can commence."

Deidara then typed in his golden font, "Uhh… Pein…?"

Pein typed in an orange color, "Yes? What is it Deidara?"

"Well… you see… I kind of… I sort of… I might have…"

Sasori interrupted in his red font, "He blew up the classroom… again…"

"DEIDARA!! It's only the first day of school and you're already blowing it up!! You blew it up a total of 54 times last year!!"

Kakuzu typed in his brown font, "You know, you're not helping the financial business of this school Deidara."

"SHUT UP KAKUZU!!"

Itachi typed in the black font, "Hey Zetsu…"

Zetsu typed in green font, "What is it NOW, Itachi?"

Itachi then appeared next to Zetsu in his classroom holding two items, "Can you eat this pickle with this salt?"

Zetsu jumped back a bit, "What the fu- How'd you get here? And no I will NOT eat that pickle with that salt!!"

"Why noooottt…?"

"Because I hate pickles and I don't want to eat it with salt!!"

"But you have to!!"

"NOOO!!" Itachi then started chasing him around the classroom with Zetsu screaming "NOOO!!" and Itachi going "YEEESSS!!" And the kids outside going, "What the fuck?"

Sasuke and Salina happened to pass by and they just looked at each other; Sasuke's eye twitched while Salina was like, "I don't even want to know…" then both of them walked away to gym, not knowing what will happen.

* * *

Me: There you have it!!

Sasuke: Yeah… after all this somewhat surprisingly short period of time since the last time you updated…

Me: I can update when I want to!! Now, where are my Doritos?

Sasuke: Oh boy… there she goes…

Me: Sasuke, I asked you to get me my Doritos… where are MY DORITOS?!

Sasuke: I didn't feel like getting them…

Me: WHAT?! Okay then…

Sasuke: o.O

Me: Well then, I didn't think this chapter was that funny considering all the conversations going on, but I thought it was pretty good!! Sasuke and Salina are finally interacting and Keiko and Neji… they're still a mystery; meanwhile Naruto and Hinata are going on a DATE!! Tune in next time for another installment of "Akatsuki High"

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
